Power Rangers Dark Empire
by Umbrus-Sama
Summary: AU MMPR Zeo. A look into a world where the power rangers were turned to the force of Darkness, and the new team chosen to stop them. Currently being rewritten due to writer's incompetence
1. Prologue

**Power Rangers Dark Empire**

A Power Rangers fanfic by Umbrus-Sama

This tale begins a decade ago, in the year 1995. Back then, the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers were locked in a struggle with Lord Zedd, his wife, Rita Repulsa, and their forces of evil.

On October 24 of that year, however, rangers of past and present were reunitled for a carefree day of relaxation. While the rangers' guard was down, Zedd and Rita decided to take advantage. They pooled their collective dark magics and created a spell designed to turn the current rangers to the Dark Side. With only the rangers' old friends left to fight, the Earth would have to surrender. The spell worked better than they had hoped. The spell affected anyone who had come in contact with the power: Meaning that the former rangers were also affected and became evil, as did their current counterparts. Seeing that having evil former rangers would bear little fruit, Zedd and Rita combined their efforts once again, and thus restored the original rangers.

As soon as the spell hit, the rangers immediately teleported to the Command Center, and laid waste to it. The rangers took the schematics to Alpha 5, and shut off Zordon's transmissions to this dimension. The rangers then proceeded to do Zedd and Rita's bidding, and began to systematically conquer the planet.

Naturally, various resistance forces appeared, but nearly all of them were easily crushed by the rangers. Armed with a nearly endless supply of Alpha-based Stormtroopers, as well as Putties, Tengas, and their own abilities, no one could stop the forces of darkness.

Of course, if something's too good to be true, it usually is. The spell not only awakened the darkness residing in the rangers' hearts, but amplified it a hundred-fold as time passed. On Christmas Day in the year 2003, the rangers staged the now-infamous Ranger Revolution. They apparently destroyed Rita and Zedd, and proceeded to plunge the Earth into further darkness.

Now in the present day, the Leader of the Power Rangers is the Warlord of Earth. One of the last resistances has offered five fighters to combat the ranger menace. These warriors are Earth's Last Stand against the Dark Empire…


	2. 1:1 Origins, Part 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. The Power Rangers, all names and likenesses concerning them, are all trademarks of Disney Enterprises, LLC. All of the main characters in this story, however, are indeed mine.

* * *

_

Episode 1

Chapter I – Origins, Part 1

**Norfolk, VA.  
September 18, 2006  
11:47 PM**

The city, once a well-populated mini-metropolis, now somewhat resembles a post-apocalyptic wasteland. The sky seems to be a permanent shade of red, and many of the buildings that once stood tall are in ruins. In the darkness, a silhouette moves stealthily in order to reach its destination. The shadow ducks behind a large pile of rubble in the remains of Macarthur Mall as a squad of Putties monotonously march past. Once sure that the golems have departed, the silhouetted individual continues to run, taking extreme caution as not to be spotted.

The clouds part to reveal the moon, shining fully in the sanguine sky. Bathed in its pale light, the adumbrated person can be fully seen. He is a young African-American man of about twenty. He is exceedingly tall, standing at 6'7", and weighing about 250 lbs. He has a fairly muscular frame, not the bodybuilder type, but more of the construction worker type. He has shoulder-length dark reddish-brown hair, which he has braided into cornrows, and the ends of said braids are tied back behind his head with a strip of blue cloth. He is wearing a sleeveless T-Shirt that appears to be black at first glance, but closer inspection would reveal that it was actually an extremely dark red, a baggy pair of black jean shorts, and black sneakers. His deep brown eyes dart from side to side as he tries to run to another shadowed safe zone, but is spotted by a battalion comprised of four Tengas.

"You there! Stay where you are!" The alien squawked in a squeaky voice.

"Not a chance, chicken legs." The man responds in a rich baritone voice, crossing his arms and smirking

"Surrender immediately or be destroyed!" Another of the crow monsters demanded.

The man laughed. "Better turkeys than you have tried," he shot back with a chuckle.

The Tenga quartet quickly surrounded him, and his expression quickly turned serious. He assumed a fighting stance, and though many wouldn't notice it, his eyes appeared to lighten a few shades, nearly becoming a dull red.

"You have one last chance to surrender, human." The first Tenga said.

"Must I repeat myself?" The man replied, sighing. "I will not surrender. Will Crosby NEVER surrenders. I thought you overgrown pigeons would get it by now, but I guess it can't be helped."

The Tengas attacked.

- PRDE -

**Norfolk, VA.  
September 18, 2006  
11:43 PM**

_Granby St._

A Nineteen-year-old young man was using similar tactics to Will to get around. His icy blue-green eyes seemed to glow in the light under the brown bangs that hung over his eyes. He was 5'10" and was wearing a brown-and-white checked shirt over blue jeans and a pair of Converses. Unlike his counterpart however, he wasn't spotted by the alien monsters. Putties were patrolling the area, however, and he wasn't planning to be exposed.

Of course, things NEVER go as planned.

"TYLER!" A voice behind him called. All of the Putty heads turned directly to where Tyler was: currently crouched behind some debris. He froze for a second, and cursed fate for its habit of picking on him. He glanced back to see a man of twenty-one running full speed at him, waving his hands maniacally. He was about the same height as Tyler and was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt and baggy black jeans. His normally tanned and five-'o-clock-shadowed face was covered in black and white face-paint, and he was wearing the black baseball cap that never appears to leave his person.

"Skip?" Tyler whispered to himself.

"We gotta go bro." Skip said, his face in its usual goofy smirk. "We. Gotta. Go!"

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked, looking into the hazel eyes of his friend.

"Let's just say, that Putties have no sense of humor whatsoever."

"They're made of clay, Skip. Of course they don't have a sense of humor."

"…That makes so much sense, in retrospect."

Tyler couldn't help but chuckle at Skip's antics. At that moment however, a cold clay hand tapped his shoulder. He visibly stiffened and Skip paled beneath his face paint. He turned his head back to be face-to-face with a putty. He gulped.

Ten seconds later…

The duo was running for their lives. Both, being cross-country runners as well as teammates in school, were keeping pace with one-another, as well as keeping a safe distance from the terra-cotta Stormtroopers.

"I wonder how they found us…" Skip said, rubbing his chin as if in thought.

"I wonder" Tyler replied sarcastically, while giving Skip an annoyed glance. Skip noticed this and gave an embarrassed laugh.

"Might've been me when I shouted, huh?"

"I would think so."

"Hn."

"Hey Skip?"

"What's up brotha?"

"…Why the hell are you dressed like a Goth reject?"

"…That's a question best left unanswered"

"Hn."

The two ducked under a wide laser pistol blast that would have given a permanent haircut.

"Tyler, we need to split up." Skip said.

"I agree. We'll meet Will and the others at the rendezvous point." Tyler replied. That said, he took a sharp right turn and Skip kept straight. Without missing a beat, the two clay heads that had been pursuing them split up as well, tracking their prey.

- PRDE -

**Norfolk, VA.  
September 18, 2006  
11:46 PM**

_Ghent, Colley Ave._

Two young women have just easily dispatched a lone Alpha, and are currently disposing of the metal body. The taller of the two, about 5'7" has shoulder-length brown hair that is tinted red, which contrasts with her milky-white complexion, and midnight blue eyes. She's wearing a black T-Shirt with a thin open-buttoned blue sweater over it, blue jeans, and white sneakers. The other young lady is African-American, around 5'5", and has piercing brown eyes. Her black hair touches her mid back, and she has it pulled back into a high ponytail with a purple hair tie. She is dressed in a long-sleeved gray shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. After they hide the deactivated robot in a dumpster, she sighed.

"He's fine, Pam." The first girl said to her. "Stop worrying already."

"I can't help it, Jessica" Pam replied, sighing again. "I have a bad feeling about it, and knowing him, he went and picked a fight with them alone."

Jessica sighed, and sat down atop a nearby pile of rubble. "Listen. In the five years I've known Will, he's never once bit off more than he could chew. He's a man who knows his limitations. That's pretty rare nowadays, y'know." She winked at Pam before continuing. "Plus, if you factor in his downright scary fighting skills, he can handle himself, no problem."

"But that's what worries me, Jess." Pam replied quietly. "He seems to relish in the fighting. It's like he thrives off it; the adrenaline rush that comes with it."

"I'm not sure I follow" Jessica said.

"Have you ever seen Will fight?" Pam asked. Jessica shook her head.

"Be glad you haven't. He becomes a completely different person. It's like he becomes an animal, he loses all coherent thought, focuses only on the fight at hand, and I swear I've seen his eyes change colors. It scares the hell out of me." A single tear fell from her eyes, and she choked back a sob.

"Hey, hey, don't cry, Pam." Jessica said, trying to comfort her friend. "Have you told Will about this?"

Pam dropped her head sadly. "I couldn't. I was in shock when it happened. At the time, I had been shot by an Alpha's Laser."

Jessica nodded in understanding. "I see…" She glanced at her watch. "Oh man, we gotta get going, we'll be late!" Both girls hopped off the dumpster and took off full speed.

- PRDE -

**Norfolk, VA.  
September 18, 2006  
11:55 PM**

_Back with Will…_

Will glared at three unconscious piles of black feathers that call themselves Tengas. The fourth was currently hiding nearby. Will's crimson-eyed glare slowly surveyed the surrounding area.

"Now what have we learned, pigeon?" Will called in a tone that a teacher would use with students. He folded his arms behind his back and casually walked around. Silence was his answer. He sighed, and closed his eyes. "I guess we've learned nothing, huh?" Again, nothing was heard. "I suppose we'll have to re-learn, won't we?" He paused, his eyes opening and resuming their hard glare.

A step forward, followed by another. Will was approaching the hiding-area his last assailant-turned-victim. The once-silent Tenga now broke his silence.

"Oh no!" It quietly muttered, followed by a loud gulp.

"Answer a question for me, bird-brain. How afraid are you? Are you ready to meet whatever created you in the afterlife?" He walks to one side of a wall about seven feet tall. The blatantly terrified bird creature on the other side of said wall only shakes harder. Will soundlessly pulled himself atop the wall. He glared down at the top of the Tenga's head.

"Psst. Up here." He whispered. The Tenga froze completely. It slowly craned its head upward to see Will's smirking face. Its dark eyes met his red-tinted ones. Will attacked.

A loud squawk was heard, and then silence. Tyler, who was only a block down the street, stopped, and almost frantically looked around. He saw something move out the corner of his eye and immediately turned toward it, ready for a fight. He saw a tall creature casually walking up to him. He squinted in an attempt to see as the being got closer.

"'Sup, Ty." Will called to him.

Tyler dropped his guard and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yo, Will." He called back to his close friend. "Looks like you had a good time," he said, gesturing to his teammate to look at himself, which he did.

Will's eyes had returned to their natural dark brown, and he was covered with feathers. He laughed.

"What can I say? A bunch of feather-dusters wanted to fight. I complied."

"How many?" Tyler asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Only four." Will replied.

"…FOUR!" Tyler shouted.

"Yeah, it was no big deal," Will said, shrugging his friend's shock off. "C'mon. We need to get going, bro."

"Y-yeah," Tyler said weakly, shaking his head, as if to ward off a dizzy spell. 'How the hell did he take four Tengas alone?' He thought, while they were running.

- PRDE -

**Norfolk, VA.  
September 18, 2006  
11:59 PM**

_  
Outside the remains of Norfolk Scope Arena…_

Pam was pacing back and forth, muttering to herself quietly. Jessica was sitting lazily, watching Pam with a look between interest and annoyance.

"Y'know, you worry about that man entirely too much, Pam." She mused.

"What's your point, Jess?" Pam snapped.

"Just an observation of the relationship between two former lovers." She replied.

Pam sighed. "I guess I still love him"

"I know, but this is bordering on unhealthy obsession. It's been two months. You gotta get over it."

Skip appeared seemingly from nowhere, out of breath, and still wearing that face-paint. "Hey ladies." He gasped out.

The two women exchanged a look that said 'We'll finish this later,' and then returned his greeting.

"Tyler and Will get here yet?" He asked, still doubled over.

"Not yet." Jessica answered. "It's close to midnight though, they'll probably be here any second!" She added quickly, noticing the distressed look on her female teammate's face.

Just then, as if on cue, Will and Tyler both walked up, waving like total idiots.

"'Sup guys," Tyler said.

"Sorry we're late," Will added, shrugging. "Can't speak for Tyler, but I was having a good time-"

"You call single-handedly taking on four Tengas unarmed a fun time!" Tyler asked incredulously.

Will shrugged again. He looked from Tyler to the others and noticed that they were all staring slack-jawed at him. "What?" He asked. The staring continued. He rolled his eyes. "Anyone could've done it."

"Anyone," Jessica replied airily. "Yeah, sure." She then muttered darkly, "Anyone he says."

As Will began recounting the story to the other guys, Jessica noticed the disturbing quiet surrounding Pam. It was the eerie quiet like the calm before the storm. She silently began counting down from ten and almost eagerly awaited her best friend blowing up and freaking out about Will's "good time."

'Time's up!' She thought, while cursing the fact that she lacked popcorn for the eminent argument. Pam began making her move.

Tyler and Skip, both of whom were facing Pam (Will had his back to her) began to inconspicuously back away. Will noticed however, and raised an eyebrow, but continued talking. He suddenly felt extreme danger in close proximity to himself. His jaw snapped shut and he visibly stiffened. He was quickly turned around roughly by a small hand.

In less than a blink of an eye, he was on the ground, holding his left cheek while Pam berated him for his apparent disregard for his own safety

"…stupidest thing you've EVER…" And that was about all Will heard. His eyes glazed over and he was quickly lost in his own thoughts.

'Let's review. I'm sitting on the ground, Pam's chewing me out, and my face hurts…did she hit me! Damn she packs a wallop…I wonder who organized this rendezvous…I'm kinda hungry…Hmmm, something's wrong with this picture…Let me see, Tyler, Pam, Jessica…Waitaminute!'

"Hey Skip," Will called suddenly, interrupting Pam's ongoing rant.

"What's up brotha?" He responded, gulping in fear at the glare Pam sent his way. She turned back to Will

"Don't change the sub-"

"…Why, in the nine circles of HELL, are you dressed like a Black Panther!"

It was then that the girls finally noticed Skip's…questionable attire. Pam's eyes shifted from a look promising eternal pain and suffering to one of barely contained mirth. Jessica burst out laughing, and Tyler, who had noticed it earlier, just closed his eyes and shook his head.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **No, people. I'm not dead. I just wrote myself into a corner (yet again), and I got fed up with it, so I started completely over. A Reset button of sorts. The next chapter deals with the mysterious organizer of the team._

_**Up Next:** Chapter II – Origins, Part 2_


	3. 1:2 Origins, Part 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. The Power Rangers, all names and likenesses concerning them, are all trademarks of Disney Enterprises, LLC. All of the main characters in this story, however, are indeed mine_

* * *

Episode 1

Chapter II – Origins, Part 2

**Norfolk, VA.  
September 19, 2006  
12:03 AM**

_The ruins of the Norfolk Scope Arena_.

The team had a good laugh at Skip's expense. As the laughter died down, Will cleared his throat.

"Anyone know why we were gathered here?" Will asked in a bored tone, re-tying the ends of his cornrows back.

"No clue," Tyler responded. He took a look at the destroyed arena, and whistled. "This place has seen better days, huh?"

"You can say that again." Pam said. "I used to come here when I was a little girl, y'know?" She shook her head. "This place is all but gone now…"

"Yeah," Jessica added, sighing. "Just about completely demolished."

Tyler nodded solemnly.

"Well, are we just gonna sit here and reminisce, or are we going in?" Skip muttered loud enough for the others to hear.

"He's right, guys." Will said. "Let's head on in before we're spotted…again." He added as an afterthought. He turned and walked in, the others quickly following suit.

- PRDE -

The group maintained an unspoken rule of silence as they stumbled around in the ruins of the Scope.

"Man, what I wouldn't give for some light…" Tyler said, breaking the tranquility.

Suddenly there was a flash, and there was light guiding the way, and with the light, there was panic.

"You just _had_ to say something about light, didn't you?" Jessica hissed, wheeling around to face him. "Now every monster and robot in the city is going to swoop in on us!"

"Calm down, J-Starr." Will said, trying to defuse the situation, while keeping his eyes trained forward. "It's not that serious. Besides, a little li-aye-yi-yi-yi!" He trailed off, stopping suddenly, which caused the others to bump into him.

"What the hel-lo there!" Skip exclaimed, looking in the same direction Will was.

The others turned and noticed a gorgeous brunette, curly-haired woman dressed in a white lab coat and a black miniskirt, and holding a file folder walking in. Her vibrant hazel eyes looked through black-rimmed spectacles.

"Glad to see you all made it," she said smiling. "I'm Doctor Elyse Jolley, but you can call me Elyse, since Dr. Jolley makes me feel old."

"OK, Elyse," Will said, "Care to tell us why we're here?"

"In due time, Will," she replied. "Follow me please. Lights off."

As suddenly as the lights turned on, they turned off once again as the five followed Elyse to the central area in the arena. She retrieved a cell phone from her coat pocket, hit a combination of numbers, and then hung up the phone. The floor then slowly began to descend, and dropped to a science lab. The lab was completely white, and men and women in lab coats and goggles were walking around, each with clipboards and headsets on.

"Welcome to SciLab," Elyse said. "This is the nerve center of the Atlantic branch of the Resistance."

"That's all well and good," Pam said, glaring slightly at Elyse. "So why are we here?

"Well, Pam," she replied, "The five of you have been chosen."

"Chosen for what?" Skip asked, walking up next to Will.

"I thought you'd never ask," Elyse said excitedly. "Thanks to an… unlikely agent, we have picked up a new power source on our sensors. If our hypothesis is right, this new power may be just what we need in the fight against the Power Rangers!"

"This must be some great power," Will said.

"Yes, yes it is," Khi said. "And that's where you five come in. We need people to use the power, and being that all of you have proven yourselves time and again that you are the best fighters we have, who better to use the power than you?"

"Well, I'm in," Will stated.

"Me too," Pam said.

One by one, the five warriors agreed to the proposition.

"Alright," Elyse said, walking off. "Will, would you follow me please?"

"Uh…Sure," Will said surprised. He began to follow Elyse, and cast a glance back to the others. Tyler and Skip had blatant jealousy written across their faces, Jessica was taking in her surroundings, and Pam was practically radiating mistrust in waves. He grinned and shrugged, before getting serious and following the scientist.

- PRDE -

**Norfolk, VA  
September 19, 2006  
12:09 AM**

_Somewhere in SciLab_

"…And that's how we stumbled across its existence." Elyse said, while looking at her clipboard.

"I see." Will said, rubbing his chin. "Where are we going?" He asked, looking around casually.

"To the holding cells," she replied.

"Why the holding cells?"

"We have to get the source from the person responsible for finding it."

"Oh. OK, I guess."

The two of them stopped in front of a holding cell with a pale blue force field serving as the door. Will peered in, and felt his stomach leap into his throat.

Inside the room sat a strange being of sorts. He looked like a human with no skin. His bones were on the outside of his body, and made of metal. The creature's head had half of his brain showing, and his face consisted of a red lens across his face where human eyes should be and a metal grate where a mouth would be. He had a horn protruding from the top center of his forehead, and atop this horn was the letter "Z".

"LORD ZEDD?!" Will exclaimed "You have Lord Zedd?! …Waitaminute, Lord Zedd's ALIVE?!"

"Yes, now keep quiet!" Elyse hissed in an annoyed tone. "His being here is a secret."

"This, is your strongest fighter?" Lord Zedd asked, sarcastically. "A child? That's laughable." Zedd's voice was the most horrible thing that Will could remember ever hearing. It was like scraping a knife across a rock. Will had heard that horrible laugh the day his mother…

"The last time I checked, Zedd, a bunch of kids kicked your behind for years." Will retorted. He smirked. "Apparently, old habits die hard."

This struck a nerve with Lord Zedd. He glowed red, a sign that he was angry, and the blue door turned purple in his crimson glow. He jumped up.

"If I were you, boy," He raged, "I'd watch who I talked to in such an insolent manner!"

"Oh really," Will taunted. "Wanna come out here and make me?"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Elyse. She whispered to Will, "Be quiet, or he may not be willing to part with the power source." Then she said loud enough for Zedd to hear, "Now apologize to our _revered_ guest, Will."

"…I'm sorry, Lord Zedd." Will reluctantly muttered. "I was out of line."

"Glad to know that you realize your place, boy." He said, sitting down. His glow subsided.

"I take it you know why we're here, Lord Zedd," Elyse said coldly.

"I have no idea, Doctor," he answered innocently, though he was clearly enjoying himself. "You're not just here to chat?"

"We know about the power source, Zedd," She said. "What is it, exactly?"

"What power source? I know nothing of a power source."

"Don't toy with us Zedd!" Will growled. "We know you have something, what is it?"

"You fool," Zedd exclaimed. "IF there were such a power source, and I knew of it, wouldn't I have used it to destroy this base, and those traitors?"

"He has a point, Will," Khi whispered. "He can't possibly have anything in there with him. He's been checked, and a spectral scan done each hour would show something."

"But that's how you discovered the source, right?" Will whispered back. "How could he possibly cause an anomaly in the scanners unless…"

"His staff!!" They said in unison.

"You didn't take his staff away!?" Will hissed. "Why wouldn't you ta-"

"We did. It's over there," She shot back, pointing across the hall. Sure enough, Zedd's staff, a five-foot tall metal staff with a "Z" on top of it, was in its own holding cell.

"How could it get over to Zedd?"

"Not sure. Interdimensional wormhole, perhaps?"

"BINGO!!" Zedd said, clasping his hands together. I have access to my staff at anytime, since it is a part of me. Allow me to demonstrate."

He simply held out his hand. The staff disappeared from its cell in a flash of white lightning, and reappeared in his outstretched hand.

"Great." Will said sarcastically. "He can get a hold of his staff at any time."

"Wait," Elyse said suddenly. "If you can get your staff at any time, why not blast your way out? I'm sure it has enough power to."

There was a moment of silence.

"I know of this 'power source' you seek, or, at least the remains of it." Zedd said.

"What is it?" Will asked, slightly intrigued.

"Legend has it," Lord Zedd began, "That there was a crystal crafted from an asteroid with an unfathomable power contained within it. The creator of the crystal was a wizard called Zeo."

"Is that the power source?" Will interjected.

"After Zeo was defeated," Zedd continued, "the crystal was split into five sub crystals by those fools who feared its power. Over the centuries, I heard the legend and began seeking the five crystals. After oh, two millennia, I recovered all of them and hid them on a distant moon. By some twist of fate, that moon happened to be Earth's moon."

"Ironic, isn't it?" Will interrupted again.

"I remembered the crystal" Zedd said with slight irritation in his voice, "just before I swayed the rangers to my side," He laughed. "I kept the crystal as a…insurance policy against my dark rangers."

"Why didn't you use-"Will began, but was cut off.

"Silence you petulant child!" Zedd shouted, reassuming his ruby glow.

Elyse glared at Will, and he muttered another apology, then he fell silent.

"May I please continue?" He asked, still glowing.

She nodded, and he calmed down.

"When those traitors mutinied, I retreated to the hiding place of the Zeo Crystal. The rangers followed, and scattered the subcrystals before I could use them. I came to Earth, and I've been here ever since."

"Which brings us back to where we are now." Will said. "Where is the power source?"

If Zedd could, he would have smiled. "I wasn't finished. When I was defeated, I managed to sense the locations of the subcrystals before being captured by these pathetic fools."

"So the power source is…fragments of this 'Zero' crystal?" Will asked.

"That's Zeo, Will." Elyse corrected.

"Whatever," he responded.

"Yes." Zedd answered. "The Zeo Crystal is the power source you seek."

"Finally, a straight answer," Will said under his breath.

"Lord Zedd," Elyse said, "The Zeo Crystal is instrumental in our operation. May we have coordinates to the subcrystals' whereabouts?"

"…And if I refused?" Zedd said after some consideration.

"Oh come on, Zedd!" Will exploded. "Don't you seek vengeance against your 'Dark Rangers?"

"Hmmm…" Zedd said, clearly contemplating. There was a good three minutes of this, until Will broke the silence.

"Well?" He said.

"Alright." Lord Zedd said. "I could tell you the locations of the subcrystals, but I can't help you retrieve them." He began laughing. "Rather, I'll send you to someone who can!" And with a final maniacal outburst, pointed his staff at his two wary visitors. A blinding flash of white lightning later, the two were gone without a trace.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:** That does it for Chapter II, all. God, it's been five months since I've began revamping this, and I'm only just now re-doing Chapter II! Jeez! But yeah, I should try to update slightly more often, but hey, balancing three stories isn't as easy as I believed it to be…Anyway, the next chapter will reveal where Elyse and Will wound up, and just who Zedd sent them to._

**Up Next! Chapter III – The Chamber and the Crystal**


End file.
